When You Make Me Stunned In One Act
by weyyy
Summary: Kim Jongin merasa aneh. Ini adalah pertama kali menemukan seseorang dapat memikatnya dalam sekali tindakan. KAISOO/GS/Oneshoot!


**When You Make Me Stunned In One Act**

 **Oneshoot Story by weyyy**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Jungseo (other cast)**

 **ps. just fanfic dan nggak ada unsur untuk menjelek-jelekan cast, cuma pinjam nama. rated m karena terdapat bahasa kasar.**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

Kyungsoo hanya gadis penurut yang menetap di Manhattan belasan tahun lalu, ia tiba-tiba kembali ke Seoul karena kepentingan pekerjaan orang tuanya. Aku mengenalnya kemarin-kemarin dimana dia jadi siswa baru di kelas.

Atau.. _mainan_ baru.

Dia pintar. Orang kaya. Wajahnya manis. Dan mungil. Dan ramping.

Seperti boneka hidup.

Kelebihan malaikatnya justru sasaran bully anak perempuan menyebalkan yang iri.

Awalnya aku sama sekali tak tertarik melihat Kyungsoo diam saja dilempari tepung di sudut tembok pembatas di belakang gedung sekolah. Aku hanya menonton mereka dari atap, sesekali menyeringai akan aksi itu, sesekali menghisap rokok sebelum menjatuhkannya ke tanah, mematikan apinya dengan gesekan ujung sepatu.

Aku mungkin sama, membully menyenangkan buatku. Oh biar begini aku bukan pecundang yang berani memalaki uang gadis tajir. Kelompokku cuma membully siswa laki-laki saja.

Bahkan disana, kelakuan empat perempuan yang sedang menjambak kasar rambut Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya buatku.

Caranya membully sangat _perempuan_ sekali.

Aku menyadari bahwa ada perbedaan dari cara membully versiku dan versi geng gadis itu.

Bodoh. Aku baru tahu hal ini.

Buatku mereka kelihatan seperti bukan sedang membully.

Payah.

"Woy, Kim Jongin!"

Aku kebetulan melewati mereka setelah memasukan kotak rokok ke kantong dengan rapi. Tapi suara Jungseo si ketua kelompok membuatku mendekat.

"Bisa kau lempar anak baru sok tahu ini ke danau? Tanganku terlalu mahal."

Lalu apa gunanya anak buah? Kenapa dia membawa tiga teman sementara memilih memerintahku. Sialan.

"Kau berani menyuruhku?"

"Tidak sayang, aku minta tolong."

Aku tidak menjawab, sebelum memutuskan untuk berjongkok mengamati Kyungsoo yang penuh tepung. Mata bulatnya mengintip di balik helai rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Aku pikir dia tidak bisa berenang." Kataku dan Jungseo mendelik kesal.

"Itu yang aku mau. Buat dia tenggelam, kau bakal dapat _blowjob_ dariku."

Anggota gengnya berseru kagum pada ucapan Jungseo. Hebat sekali dia mengatakan _blowjob_ pada teman satu kelasnya sendiri, terlebih sebagai bayaran.

"Atau mungkin.. _sex?"_ Tambahnya.

Sudut mulutku hanya bergerak sedikit.

Apa aku menarik baginya atau dia memang gadis bajingan. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Ayolah, bahkan kami masih usia delapan belas. Banyak dari temanku melakukannya, tapi aku lebih tertarik pada _game_. Atau.. belum benar-benar menemukan gadis yang kumau untuk _sex_. Aku sangat pemilih.

Memperhatikan keadaan Kyungsoo sepertinya lebih menarik untuk sekarang. Bagaimana begitu lucu wajah rupawan itu kena tepung. Tapi ketika aku menelusurinya lebih jeli, cara gadis itu menatapku membuatku berpikir.

Aneh.

Matanya memesona.

Aku ingin sekali menyingkirkan helai rambutnya ke sisi alih-alih kemudian Kyungsoo berbisik.

Tiba-tiba aku terpana.

"Sewaktu mereka menyerangku, aku berdoa siapapun ada yang membawaku keluar dari sini." Suara Kyungsoo kecil.

"Dan kau muncul.. Kim Jongin."

Aku terdiam. Mataku tanpa sadar mengerjap seperti tak biasa, seperti orang linglung. Seketika merasa Kyungsoo perlu kulindungi. Aku juga tidak tahu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merasa berguna bagi orang lain.

Ucapannya sangat sederhana. Sangat memikat.

Aku menggendong Kyungsoo detik itu tanpa berpikir. Seragam di bagian dada terkena tepung karena menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Jungseo dan gengnya melotot kesal melihatku membawa Kyungsoo tanpa bicara apapun.

Karena Kyungsoo ringan aku terus menggendongnya menaiki tangga kembali ke atap. Kami duduk dalam canggung membawaku mengingat Kyungsoo baru tiga hari masuk sekolah dan sudah menderita. Dan preman sekolah sepertiku baru saja.. sebut saja menolongnya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" Sial. Aku bertanya tentang apa yang sudah kutahu. Aku bisa melihat Kyungsoo cemberut di balik helai rambutnya yang sedang diusap agak kasar. Tanganku bergerak sendiri membantu membersihkan tepung yang menempel.

Astaga. Dia cantik. Dia seperti anak kecil.

"Aku rasa kau tahu." Kyungsoo menepis pelan tanganku yang baru kusadari ada dipundaknya, berniat mengusap tepung yang tersisa tapi mungkin ia berpikir letak tanganku nyaris menyentuh dadanya. "Mereka terus meminta uang." Lanjutnya. "Yang namanya Jungseo tadi bilang tidak boleh ada gadis imut di sekolah ini. Apa salahku? Aku tidak merasa imut."

Aku nyaris tertawa.

Jungseo menggelikan.

"Kau memberikan uangmu?"

"Tidak."

Dia punya nyali juga.

"Karena itu mereka menyerangku. Tapi ini uangku, bukan hak mereka. Kakakku polisi, aku tidak takut."

"Kenapa tadi kau diam saja?"

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir bagaimana caranya melarikan diri. Aku berniat melaporkan ini pulang sekolah nanti."

Seperti dugaan, dia polos sekali.

"Jangan mengira aku anak polos yang cuma berani mengadu. Aku hanya tak mau menutupi ketidak adilan."

Wow. Bagaimana dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

Kyungsoo berdiri sambil membersihkan roknya, lalu berjalan ke pintu tapi kemudian berhenti berbalik menatapku. "Ibuku mantan biarawati. Dia bilang berdoalah dalam situasi apapun. Kau harus berdoa supaya aku tidak melaporkanmu juga."

Mataku membesar melihat Kyungsoo mengacungkan kotak rokok dengan menyebalkan.

" _Shit!_ "

Dasar bajingan kecil, bisa-bisanya dia mengambil rokok dikantong selagi kugendong. Penyelamatan tadi buatku terima kasih saja sudah cukup.

"Oh ya, terima kasih."

Ini pertama kalinya melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Yang di tunjukkannya pada satu orang, padaku. Bukan senyum untuk orang-orang di kelas yang pernah kulihat sewaktu gadis itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai anak pindahan.

Lagi, aku terpana.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah muncul."

Dan dia pergi.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Halo! This wey and welcomeback to my oneshoot ff. lol

Udah lamaaa banget ngilang. Bener bener ga kepegang akun ffn. Sorry :")

Bakal aku usahain buat lanjutin ff yg lain. Terima kasih banyak yg masih sayang kaisoo, makasih banyak juga udah pada nungguin wey. Huhuhu maafin ya :")

xoxo


End file.
